This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The lab's primary research interest is transcriptional regulation in context of chromatin. Nucleosomes are either modified or entirely removed from gene promoters upon activation of gene transcription. These processes are directed by histone-modifying and nucleosome-remodeling enzymatic activities in the nucleus. Protein complexes comprising these enzymatic activities are recruited to gene promoters by activation domains (ADs) of promoter specific transcription factors. ADs often retain their functionality if transferred to different evolutionary diverse eukaryotic cells, which suggest conservation of AD functional mechanisms. There are few requirements for amino acid sequences of ADs and usually they are not structured. The ultimate goal of the research is to apply basic knowledge of AD function in the field of medicine studying the malfunction of human transcription factors.